


narcissus

by iimpavid



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid
Summary: the language of flowers





	narcissus

narcissus bloomed in the corners of his  
smile,  
forget-me-nots in his eyes, ivy  
around the fractured arches of his ribcage,  
clover beneath his  
feet,  
and all other manner of growing things not meant to thrive in saltwater

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](https://papermoon-cardboardsea.tumblr.com/) [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/iimpavid)


End file.
